Things I'll Never Say
by singerchick12
Summary: I was never really the jealous type but when Oliver started dating Lilly it had me going. How I was literally in love with my best guy friend. MOLIVER with minor LOLIVER
1. Chapter 1

**Things I'll Never Say **

_Chapter One _

I wasn't a jealous type of person. But when Oliver and Lilly started dating it really had me going. At first I _thought_ I was happy for them, but then I realized I was totally in love with Oliver, and I could never say it.

I watched as they kissed on my couch I really felt like crying at this point cause I didn't know what to do or say, and I don't want to break them up, but how could I be happy when Olver loved Lilly and not me.

I sighed, I really wanted to tell Oliver how I felt, but I just can't and I defenitley can't stand rejection. I get up, totally can't stand watching my man kiss my best friend and I run down to the beach, at least there I can have some peace and relaxation, and I could dream of Oliver and me, and there was no Lilly in my daydreams. I wacthed as the waves creaked back and forth on the shore, I always used to come here with Oliver way before he started dating Lilly.

I actually started to cry, cause the one person I truly loved, was in love with someone else and it's not fair of how that worked out for me, I was now the loner, the single one out of the three of us and I keep getting my heart broken and there is no one to pick up the pieces.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. "Miley." I turned to see it was Oliver and this time he was alone... for what seemed like the first in two months. "Oliver." I said shocked that Lilly wasn't here with him "what you doing here?" I turned back to face the ocean instead of his beautiful face.

"I want to talk to you." He smiled sitting next to me scooting closer and closer. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Ok." I said sotfly.

"Look Miley, I know me and Lily going out is new to you, but please try to understand that I love her. I always have." That stabbed me right in the heart, my eyes started to fill up with tears, he grabbed my hand, but I pushed him away.

"Oliver you don't know how much I care about you." I said through my salty tears, he wiped them away with his thumb. "Sure I do." He smiled.

"No. Oliver you don't get it." I said getting more frustrated then I softly admitted my confession I held for years " Ollie, i'm in love with you." And with that said I stood up and ran off towards my house crying cause I knew he'll never return the love I have for him...._still._

**Oliver's POV**

"Ollie, i'm in love with you." She said, then stood up and ran away from me, crying. I sat there on the sand curisng at myself for how foolish I have been. I mean the only reason I said I loved Lilly was because I didn't want her to know I was in love with her...not Lilly, only reason I got with Lilly was to keep my mind off her, and I completely hurt her with my little act.

I sighed, I couldn't believe I really hurt the one girl I really loved hurt, by telling her I loved someone else that I only love as a sister, damn, I shouldn't have done that. But Lilly thinks I really love her, how can I tell her that i'm really in love with Miley? Oh, the agony of it all.

I walked back to my house, but I stopped by the Stewart's to see how Miley was doing and I saw a small petite figure outside of her house, sniffling, and I figured it was Miley. She saw me, but She didn't turn away or go inside, she just stayed there watching me, damn, I loved her bright blue eyes, even when they're sad, they are still beautiful.

"Ollie." She said softly as I sat next to her, putting my arms around her.

"Miles, look, I'm so sorry, about what I said. truth is I don't love Lilly I love you, I adore you, I have since you moved here." I confessed, but I was cut short by her soft lips tenderly crashing against mine. I found my arm around her waist and hers around my neck, damn, how much I wanted to stay like this forever, but I need to tell Lilly, so I pulled away for a minute. "Miles, you do know I have to break-up with Lilly." She smirked "I know, but I need you right now, do it later." so seductive. I really loved her. I sincerly do.

So after, when I finally stopped kissing Miley, I decided to tell Lilly, and get it over with, I mean I want miley so bad it hurts, so I took a deep breath and I dialed her phone number.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Lilly. Can You meet me at the beach in an hour, there's something I need to tell you."

_"Sure Ollie, I'll be right there. Love you."_ She hung up, when she said Ollie my stomach just felt like getting sick, cause Miley sounds cuter saying it, and when she said 'I love you' I really wanted to say 'I love you too, but as a sister'.

When we were at the beach, Lilly's hand was intertwined into mine, I really wanted to hold Miley's soft hand, but anyway I turned towards Lilly and started to explain "Lilly, look I know we have been together for the past two months, and they were great, but for the past three years I had these feelings, about Miley, and I actually love Miley, look Lilly i'm sorry if this is hard for you, but-" She cut me off with a kiss on the cheek and then chuckled softly, "Ollie, I knew you always had a crush on Miles, come on, I even knew you liked her than her Hannah side, i'm not that gullible, but can I have a kiss good-bye Ollie? Then I can actually go back to my 'crazy' crush on Jackson and start being your 'sister' again." So we had one last kiss. it was nothing special, it was tender and sweet, but nothing like the kisses I'll share with Miley.

"Bye Lilly." I said running off.

"Bye Oliver." I heard her say softly.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I'll Never Say **

**here you go, the next chapter to this story. I hope it's going good so far. REVIEW. **

_Chapter Two _

**(Still Oliver's POV) **

I decided to go see Miley and tell her about that I'm offically single again, and that I'm all hers. And she's all mine. _at last! _I smiled to myself, I couldn't believe this was happening, I mean I didn't think Miley would ever like me back, or ever even consider liking me, but she does, and it's like wow.

I knock on the front door of the Stewart household and no one anwsered so I walked in, it was slighly dark and I turned on the light and i saw Jackson sucking faces with a girl, and this girl was no girl. It was Lily. Apparently Jackson liked her too, I quietly walked past them and walked upstairs to Miley's room. I knocked on the door, and she opened it, damn she looked fine in short shorts and a hot pink tank top. _Don't Drool Oken. Just walk in and say you broke up with Lilly. _

"Miley, I did it. I broke up with Lilly." I smiled.

"Yay! and I already noticed when I saw her making out with Jackson downstairs." She giggled. How much I loved her giggle and how much I love her.

"So, now what do we get together?" I asked her smiling still checking her out.

"of course, you donut." She said giving me a kiss on the lips. I deepened it, and I grasped her back and we both collasped on the bed and we kept kissing my hands traveling in her hair and her hands all over my neck, and after a while, when we both needed air we broke and we just layed there in each others arms, smiling at one another thinking this is the way it should be.

it was nearly midnight when I left, really who cared, my mom and brothers were out of town for the next two weeks, so I set my own curfews, and besides my mom never really cared whenever I got home, even though she is a cop, sad I know, but hey, I set my own curfews.

I slip through the front door and head upstairs and I just got into bed, replaying all of the events that happened today, from The incident at the beach to me and Miley kissing on her bed, everything was perfect and that's the way it should be.

**The next morning...Miley's POV **

I was awaken by the sounding of the impulsive rainfall outside and I really hate being woken up before 8, I really hate it. I sighed and slowly made my way to the window and saw the rain was only getting worse. There goes my plans to meet Oliver at the beach. I grumbled to myself and then crawled back inot bed, hoping not to be disturbed again. How wrong I was. I suddenly heard the knocking of pebbles against my window, so I got up.. _again_ and cussed something at myself and opened the window and saw Oliver standing in the rain smiling at me.

I looked down and saw I was still wearing my silky nightgown and I blushed and then I slowly went downstairs, after getting dressed of course, and met Oliver outside in the pouring rain.

"Hey baby." He said kissing me lightly.

'Hey." I giggled after he broke off.

"So what are we doing today?" He smiled.

"I don't know, look at the rain. There's no way in hell we're going to the beach." I said smiling

"We could hang at my place?" He smiled.

"Ok. let's go." I said hooking his arm with mine and we started walking to his house. Once we were there he lead us up to his room and we started making out with all the passion we could possibly have. My arms traveled around his neck, while his found my waist and was rubbing it lightly, as our lips were still attached to each other.

After we broke, we were laying on his bed next to each other, just talking as if nothing really has changed, but it has- we were boyfriend and girlfriend. How great that was to say, I always thought that liking Oliver was going to be a huge mistake to our frienship, but being boyfriend and girlfriend made it more... _stronger._

It was getting late and I had to go. "Ollie, will you spend the night with me?"

He smiled kissing my forehead "of course, but I'll come in around mid-night, then leave at six before your dad suspects anything." I just loved the way he thought. I kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Alirght, I'll see you at midnight, Ollie." I giggled then I walked out the door, and headed off towards my house, the rain was still pouring so I had to run really fast in order not to get drenched.

**Later that Night.... 12 AM... Oliver's POV **

I slowly hoisted myself up on her balcony. The rain had stopped hours ago, and I was feebly making an attempt to sneak into Miley's room without waking Mr. Stewart. I finally managed to climb up on the balcony and I quietly knocked on the double doors. I heard the shuffling of feet and I knew she must have been waiting for me, I saw the doors open and underneath the glittery light of the moon I saw Miley, and she looked so angelic and beautiful, the nightgown she was wearing fit her curves perfectly.

"Ollie." She said her arms flew around my neck, she nuzzled her face into my chest, so I lifted her up into my arms and carried her into her room to her bed, where we layed kissing each other tenderly.

"Miles, I love you so much." I smiled kissing her cheek, watching it turn pink then scarlet, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever been with, I couldn't have been more lucky.

"I love you too Ollie, I loved you since I got here, but remember when you were 'stalking' 'Hannah' I thought you liked her and not me." I chuckled softly as I reasured her that I was in love with her and that I was too chicken to tell her.

She laughed softly, as I kept kissing her forehead. I really wanted to be with her forever, there was no way in hell I was going to let her go. Not this time. I remember when she started going out with Jake. What an ego manaic and I remember being there for her when he started going out Mickayla, Hannah\Miley's enemy, I was the one there for her. When I heard; I wanted to beat the crap out of Jake for hurting her like that.

After awhile, Miley fell asleep across my chest and I was still wide awake, but her breathing put me at ease, I stroked her hair, and cradling her, hoping I would soon fall asleep so at least I can leave at the right time that way I don't get in trouble with Mr. Stewart cause like he trusts me, so I rather not break that trust.

After a few hours, I finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of mine and Miley's future together. I woke up to the sound of Miley tossing and turning, I glanced at the clock it said 5:00 AM, perfect, I still had enough time to sneak out of here.

So I gently kissed Miley on the cheek and carefully placed her on her bed and placed a blanket over her and she shuffled a little but remained under a deep slumber, so I hurried over to the double doors, and slowly, but carefully climbed down the balcony, and quickly ran to my house, tripping along the way cause it was still pitch black, and I managed to make it home, without injury.

I crawled back into my bed and I slowly returned to my dream about me and Miley, it was sweet, it was about 5 years into the future, and we were married, and we had a daughter and she looked exactly like Miley- only she had brown eyes, like me, but she was like Miley in so many ways.

Suddenly, I felt someone shaking me, "Ollie. Ollie. wake up you donut." said a small but cute voice. I sat up and bed and saw the small figure which belonged to Miley, I blinked then glanced at the clock: 6:00 AM. "Miley." I whispeared, taking her arm and drawing her near me, I loved the warmth she sent whenever we touched, it was so...intoxicating and I just love it.

She started to kiss my lips tenderly, I deepened it, I tried to take her shirt off, but she refused, but she took off my shirt and felt my chest, her fingers felt warm against my skin, so I moaned out in pleasure. We stayed there until the sun began to rise, and the light shone on Miley, her bright blue eyes shone and it looked _beautiful_ and I wanted to stay this way forever.

**Miley's POV.....**

I wanted to hold him for like the rest of my life. Oliver looked so _hot_ without his shirt, it was so awesome, I could picture my future with him, waking up to him every morning, being able to hold him and kiss him as much as I want too, although that's what I do now.

"Ollie, I can't believe how much we love each other." I smiled softly at him.

"I know right, I mean we got together, oh, let's see now three days ago and look how serious we are." He said kissing my cheek.

"I love you forever and ever Ollie." I said kissing his lips.

"Me too, Miley, Me too." He replied back kissing my lips tenderly I deepened it.

**Epilouge... 5 years later... Third Person POV **

it's the five year anniversary for the marriage of Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart and she had surprise for him. She was going to sing a song that she really felt that descirbed her feelings for him and it was about to come out... right about now.

"Oliver, I'm going to sing you a song, because I feel like you deserve it after sticking with me for five years and hope we have many more to come." She said picking up her guitar and she starte strumming and singing.

**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows**

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

[Verbal Acoustics]

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say........... 

She finished and as she set the guitar down, Oliver came behund her, wrapped his strong muscular arms around her and kissed her with passion until they were laying on the bed just like they did several years earlier and said those three words; "I love you."

*THE END*

***wow. I luved this story I hoped u guys did 2:) REVIEW vry nice reviews btw, it keeps me going so thxs 2 all of u who reviewed and added my story on thier favs list. I appreaciate it *:)  
**


End file.
